Jace has fun watching the training session
by Luizals
Summary: So there was this fanfic addict that searched Jalec lemon and didn't find lots of e, then, decided to write her own: A one shot about what happens after Alec accidentally eats Jaces precious desert.How will Jace punish him?READ AND FIND OUT :) its my first lemon ever, please, don't be gentle.


He bent Alec over the weapon's table.

¨What are you doing?!¨

The brunet asked the teen holding him down on the table.

Jace didn't answer: he was too busy staring at the delicious ass in front of him. In Jace's opinion Alec's butt was one of the most beautiful things about the other shadowhunter.

Snapping out of his delusion, by Alec's struggle, he held both of the other teen's hands and pressed them to the table.

¨If you don't keep quiet Izzy will hear you.¨

He whispered in to the boy's ear, smirking.

Alec shivered when Jace's hot breath whispered in to his ears. Oh God, he was planning something perverting.

He had to stop this, their sister would come in and have a training session in less than ten minutes! What the hell is Jace thinking?!

¨Jace, I'm serious. Let. Me. Go. ¨He tried to sound demanding but failed as his voice trembled while Jace kissed his exposed neck.

¨Jace Isabelle is coming!¨He tried again, already panicking.

He could feel Jace's smirk as he said:

¨Then you better cooperate so it will take less than ten minutes. ¨Changing to a demanding tone he continued. ¨put your hands on the side of the table¨

Alec hesitated and Jace grabbed Alec's butt cheeks.

¨The clock is ticking, Isabelle will come in at any minute now.¨

Instead of getting up like he wanted to, Alec gave in and griped each side of the table with one hand, at this point he was blushing beyond a tomato color.

¨Wh-what now?¨His voice cracked with embarrassment.

¨Now you don't dare move.¨

Jace encircled Alec's waist and found the hem of his training pants, he lowered the hem and left the boy with only his tight, black boxer on. He then pressed his hand to Alec's front and traced the thin material, lightly, teasing the boy till he reached his ass.

Licking his lips Jace lowered the boxers and spread Alec's cheeks open, he took a bottle of lub he had previously put on the table and dripped some between those pale muscles.

Alec twitched because of the coldness of the liquid and Jace gripped his hips immobilizing him.

¨You can't move. It will get warm soon enough.¨

Then Jace inserted a finger and moved it around a few times, the strange thing was: he wasn't inserting them deep, just to the middle or so and after doing that with the second and the third finger Alec was losing it.

¨What a naughty sound you are making¨

Jace commented moving his fingers and making all kinds of noises such as pooping ones, when he teased Alec by popping his finger in and out.

Not able to restrain himself Alec trusted backwards trying to get at least a little more friction, just so Jace retreated and warned him not to move, he couldn't handle it anymore.

¨Ja-aace, please -¨

He didn't even finish his sentence and Jace abruptly took his fingers out and backed away .Alec's first instinct, after moaning because of the loss, was to get up but Jace, yet again, stopped him.

¨We are not over yet¨ He warned

¨Hey, Alec?¨Jace asked all innocent tracing invisible lines on the boy's butt

¨Do you know what a cucumber plug is?¨

Barely responsive Alec answered confused.

¨Wha-at?¨

¨A cucumber-plug¨Jace continued happily

¨no….?¨

Jace smirked devilishly

¨After today you will.¨

Jace reached his pocket and took a dildo like thing, the difference was that it was smaller than a dildo and it had a weird end like someone made a small circular cut in it and then it had a flat end.

He pressed the thing to Alec's muscle ring and pushed it in slowly making the boy moan and wince at the intrusion. He moved the thing around for a few seconds and stepped away leaving a very unsatisfied Alec bent over the table.

¨Come on Alec, your sister is on her way let clean this mess up¨

Jace stated pulling a flushed and sweaty Alec up.

¨Wha-aat?¨

After a few embarrassing moments Alec saw that Jace was seriously stopping in the middle of their make out.

¨Jace….hu….hum, I have to, to you know¨ If it was possible the boy got even redder.

Jace smirked.

¨No you don't.¨

Alec's eyes widened finally understanding why it was called a plug and catching up to Jace's plan.¨no¨

Jace smiled widened.

¨Jace, I c- you ! How am I supposed to train with thi-this ….thing, o-on me?¨

He tried to reason.

¨That is why it's called a punishment Alec.¨

He said coming back from the toilet wiping his hands and grinning.

After the warm up, in which Alec let a few moans and gasps scape his lips, when the thing inside him brushed a particular spot or moved to much, he was glad that Isabelle decided she needed help with her bow and knife throwing techniques, but even those very limited movements made him squirm, blush, let out sudden gasps and made his hard on get even harder.

By the end of the tow hour's session he almost couldn't conceal his troubles from Isabelle.

She hugged him thanking for the help and Jace, who had been watching him squirm the whole time, decided to make things worse for him so he decided to hug Alec also and squeeze his butt making him jump and startle Isabelle, who had turned her back to them.

¨What was that?¨She asked with her brows furrowed

¨Noth-Sorry¨

¨You know, Alec, you are very weird today. What is going on? Are hiding a injure again? Cause you've been uncomfortable the whole time we've been here ¨She seemed a little hurt but the only thing he could think of was how tight his boxer seemed.

¨It's not that its jus- I'm jus-st tired¨ he offered her a weird smile that she flipped off.

¨If you say so, I'm gonna grab some more water. ¨She jogged out of the room and Jace laughed a little.

¨I thought you would have more trouble controlling yourself, congratulations Izzy is unaware of your¨He looked at him from head to toe and crooked and eyebrow ¨condition¨ He finished grinning.

Alec made a tortured face.

¨Jace, please I have to take, this…¨ ¨out¨He was desperate.

Looking at Alec barely hanging in there :Jace was also struggling to keep his cool façade, his pants grew tighter and tighter and Alec's begging was NOT helping.

He walked to the flushed boy and kissed him deep, his tong dominating effortlessly Alec's willing one, and his hands gripping the boy's hair. His other hand traveled inside those pants and played with the plug making Alec moan and his knees buckle. Alec held on to Jace for support.

Jace pulled himself away, knowing the teen would never forgive him if their sister found him in that messy state.

He shouted ¨IZZY!¨and their sister appeared in the room almost instantly.

¨what?¨

¨The training is over, Alec is going to help me with some combat techniques¨

She started to argue but Jace's killer look and Alec's defeated one stopped her.

¨Fine¨ She huffed ¨ But don't think I'm forgetting this any time.¨ She stomped out of the room and slammed the door angryly.

Alec slid down the wall and started to breath hard.

¨Thank the Angel, I don't know how much more I could handle¨

¨Well, time to discover it¨ He smirked and pulled Alec up, pressing his back to the wall, kissing him hard. Their bodies flushed as close as they could manage. Alec reattributed by kissing Jace just as desperately and wounding his hands in to the teen´s hair and back.

The hot make out session didn't last long before Jace pushed Alec to the ground and took off his shirt just to have his own being pushed out as well, they kissed again pressing naked flesh against naked flesh and both moaned when their groins were pressed together.

Jace broke the kiss and started sucking hard on Alec's neck, down his chest and teasing his pink nipples with his tong and teeth. Alec moaned and Jace stopped his teasing and slid his hands down Alec's sides finally gripping the boy's pants and boxer and dragging them down sensually.

Alec's erection was free from its confinements and the boy sucked a breath in when the cooler air of the room reached his heated flesh, he looked at Jace's direction and saw the teen gazing at his, now, free erection.

Jace licked his lips and licked the tip, just to moisten it and blow some air on it to hear the adorable gasp from Alec's mouth. Alec's hands were entwined into his hair confirming just how desperate the brunet was, but Jace's teasing nature didn't let him continue.

¨turn around¨He told Alec, and the confused and frustrated boy complied, bringing another smile to Jace's lips.

Alec had his butt in the air and his head resting on his forearms, Jace removed his pants and boxer and sighed in pleasure when his cock experienced the difference in temperature. He gripped Alec's left but cheek and teased the plug with his other hand, hearing the teen moan, helplessly trusting his hips in to Jace's hand.

Jace held the end of the plug and pulled it out while Alec trembled and whimpered, before the boy could stop trembling Jace aligned himself with Alec's entering and pushed in, in a single movement, to which Alec let out a cry.

Completely immobile Jace calmed himself the best he could, trying not to trust erratically like he wanted to.

¨Alec?¨

¨Wai-t a litt-le¨ Alec responded between harsh breathing.

¨humm…¨ was the answer.

A moment later Alec shook his head positively and Jace started to move in and out, slowly.

The rhythm started to quicken and the moans got louder.

Alec trusted backwards at the same time as Jace's strong trusts incomprehensible rambles filled the room.

Their rhythm soon started to falter and the trusts became erratic, their shouts, moans and gasps got jumbled together. When Jace felt the tightness in his stomach get to an unbearable point he called for Alec's name and came inside of him in full force, gripping his hips for support.

Hearing Jace half moan half yell.

¨AAlllEEc¨

And come, Alec found his own release and came falling to the ground as soon as he lost Jace´s firm grip on his hip bones.

They lay there for a while after Jace pulled out, and the first thing they heard when their breathing calmed down slightly, was Maryse's recognizable shoes stepping down the hallway, and then they looked desperately in to each other's eyes and ran.

**Hi, this one shot is a test so I know if people like my lemon or not, cause I have a Malec fic that Im not sure if I will include lemon or not, so please: leave a comment if you think this is ok-ish. OK? Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
